


Cigarettes

by metaphorwaters



Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Major Character Undeath, all of the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphorwaters/pseuds/metaphorwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Augustus Waters lights his first cigarette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarettes

There is one cigarette left in Augustus' worn out pack of Marlboro Reds, the one with a little 'HG' and a heart on it in black sharpie. He pulls a cheap lighter he lifted from Hazel's grandfather from the pocket of his too loose dress pants, practically dropping it from his hands being so shaky. 

"Hazel Grace Lancaster," he says to the grave and the flowers already sitting near it, and never have three words hit him so hard in his entire life because she will never say that ever again, never smile at him again, never kiss him aga-

"Soon," he says, and it's a croak, a whisper, a goddamned promise if he can help it. 

He's not crying as he flicks the lighter. Augustus Waters doesn't cry. 

No, as Augustus Waters takes his first breath of a lit cigarette next to the grave of the only girl he'll ever love, he sobs instead.


End file.
